Pues va a ser que se hereda eso de ser ladron de guante blanco
by Maya Dawson
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Neal Caffrey tuviera mellizos? ¿Y si a ese par se le dieran también bien la industria de los ladrones de guante blanco? y lo mas importante los pillaran o no los pillaran . Por favor si muy mala en los resúmenes , tan mala que han llegado ha suspenderme en el instituto , no voy a pedir que comentéis pero si os gusta una pequeña felicitación no estaría de sobra.
1. 1 Una chica con sombrero y ¿Alex?

Nuevo con t 0e63576eb2

La luz de la mañana iluminaba el ático de cierto estafador con unos ojos azules que enamoraban a la primera chica que los mirara.

Neal Caffrey no era un neoyorkino normal y corriente (sobre todo por la pulsera localizadora de su tobillo) , el era un Ladrón de guante blanco ,al que por un fallo técnico habían arrestado ,juzgado y posteriormente encerrado en la cárcel durante 4 largos años . Cuando le quedaban nada mas y nada menos que 4 mese en la cárcel decidió escaparse ,le cogieron y tras un acuerdo se decidió que Neal sería consultor del FBI con una tobillera localizadora.

La luz anteriormente nombrada le daba de lleno en los ojos consiguiendo que los abriera para despertarse y asi comenzar un arduo y costoso día de trabajo, nada más levantarse fue a la cocina de aquel pequeño ático para preparar café italiano, ¨El favorito de Alex ¨ pensó.

Alexandra Hunter o Alex como la llamaba él y casi toda la gente que la conocía era una chica exótica y misteriosa era ladrona de guante blanco pero la mayor parte del tiempo era Perista, tuvo un par de encuentros amoroso aunque la última vez que compartieron cama por decirlo de alguna manera fue 14 años atrás , en Copenhague aunque según Neal fue un error ya que supuestamente el quería a Kate .Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Kate y uno desde que había vuelto a ver a Alex. La echaba de menos aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, la última vez que la vio habían surgido leves sentimientos pero él no hacía más que negarlo.

Cuando termino de desayunar y de meditar se metió en el baño para darse una larga y relajante ducha , encendió la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente le resbalara por el musculoso pecho (Babas ,Babas everywhere) .

Cuando terminó se puso el traje y su gorro negro se despidió de June y salió a ver que le depararía el mundo.

La central del FBI no se encontraba lejos del su pequeña morada pero aunasi el camino que había que recorrer era algo largo, en vez de ir directamente a las oficinas de los federales decidió alargar el camino atravesando un parque , el cielo nublado no contribuía a el buen tiempo pero al estafador le dio igual , diviso un puesto de café pero lo que le llamo la atención no fue eso si no lo que le llamo la atención fue una chica de unos 14 años ,.En su cabeza descansaba un gorro como el suyo , por sus hombros se esparcían un puñado de bucles del color del pelo de Alex pero un poco oscurecidos , sus ojos eran marrones y sus sonrisa se parecía mucho a la suya , pero lo más curioso fue encontrarse a la mujer con la que había compartido tantos robos hablando con la adolescente. Cuando se pusieron a andar a la salida del parque Neal intentó seguirlas pero unos metros después la tobillera empezó a pitar en señal de que había cruzado el rango .

Decidió seguir su camino sin volver a pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente. Cuando llego a las oficinas fue directamente a la cafetera para tomarse otro café , no eran tan buenos como los de su casa pero al menos aquella sustancia amarronada te conseguía mantener despierto .

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no derramar el café y fue directo a la sala de reuniones .

-Bueno agentes tenemos un nuevo robo de una objetode valor incalculable- Empezó a explicar Peter .

-¿De qué se trata jefe?,¿Qué han robado?-Inquirió Diana

En la pantalla empezaron a aparecer imágenes de una espada con la punta en redondo y el mango de color dorado con un león esculpido .

-Nos enfrentamos a un ladron de guante blanco ¿verdad?-esta vez el que inquirió fue el agente Jones

-Así es Jones y este pequeño intruso ha robado la ¨Espada de Dicarlo¨ , por las imágenes podemos apreciar que no es un adulto si no un menor , parece tener unos 14 años-Continuó explicando el agente .

A Neal se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la chica del parque y de Alex , no sabía lo bien encaminado que iba .


	2. Comida Italiana,rica comida italiana

La mañana trascurrió sin ningún incidente, y en un pispas ya era la hora de volver a su dulce y cómoda casita.

A la salida de la central del FBI se dio cuenta de que no habia pensado en todo el dia en Alex ni en la chica, decidió volver al parque para ver si seguían en el, lo dudaba pero por intentarlo que no perdía nada.

Cuando faltaban unos escasos 50 metros para llegar al parque se chocó con alguien.

-Lo sient…-comenzó el moreno.

-No perdone iba distraído , debería haberme fijado –dijo el joven mientras centraba sus ojos azules en los de Neal .

-Bueno en el fondo ha sido culpa de los dos ¿No? –Inquirió el ladrón.

-Em…si –en ese preciso instante Don´t wake me up comenzó a sonar en señal de que el móvil estaba recibiendo una llamada-¿Si?, claro Dahnya*, entendido , voy para ,¿En la puerta del restaurante? ,Ok Danie s no estáis en la puerta busco dentro ¿No? , ok, hasta ahora, ciao. Disculpe pero me tengo que ir ,siento mucho lo del choque ,si quiere venga conmigo he quedado con mi madre y con mi hermana ,¿Quiere venir?-Inquirió el chico .

A Neal no le pareció mala idea aceptar la invitación, total ¿Qué tenía que perder?

-Vale, pero tutéame, me llamo Neal, Neal Caffrey-se presentó el moreno.

-Vale, te tuteo, yo me llamo Bert*, Bert Hunter –dijo el joven .

En aquel preciso instante los ojos azules del estafador se abrieron desmesuradamente provocando que el chico (que era exactamente una copia de Neal) se asustara.

-¿Neal? , ¿Estás bien?-Inquirió Bert.

-Si, no te preocupes, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Interrogó todavía algo aturdido.

-Claro –dijo Bert asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –cuestionó Neal.

-Tengo 16, pronto cumpliré los diecisiete, mi hermana Dahnya tiene los mismos que yo, somos mellizos –aclaró el moreno.

Eso provocó que Neal se asustase un poco más, habían pasado más o menos unos 16 años desde lo de Copenhague pero no podía ser, era imposible Alex se lo habría dicho, dejo de pensar en eso mayoritariamente porque si seguía haciéndolo le daría un ataque de ansiedad.

-Bueno ¿Y si ponemos rumbo al restaurante? –Interpeló el pequeño Hunter.

-Si mejor vamonos ya antes de se haga tarde y en vez de comer tengamos que cenar – bromeó el estafador.

El restaurante no estaba lejos desde lejos se podía apreciar que la decoración era algo rustica, es decir, no era muy moderna pero tampoco muy pasada de moda. A la entrada había varios carteles, indicando el menú del día o la hora a la que cerraban.

-Creo que están dentro así que mejor vamos pasando –informó Bert , a esto Neal solo pudo asentir con la cabeza .

La puerta de la entrada era de madera, con pequeños cuadrados de cristal que permitían ver el interior del lugar. Nada más entrar el olor de la pasta y de otros condimentos dignos de la gastronomía italiana inundaban el ambiente, provocando que el estomago del que tomo el que entrara allí le entrase una hambre feroz. El vestíbulo tenía dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda respectivamente .En la puerta de la derecha había pequeñas ranuras por las que se podía ver unas mesas y unas sillas y por la de la izquierda se podía apreciar que era la cocina por la cantidad de camareros que entraban y salían.

Bert, que iba delante eligió la derecha por razones obvias. Una vez habían pasado la puerta Bert pudo divisar a su madre y su hermana, o eso pensó Neal, porque iba en un rumbo fijo hacia una mesa.

Cuando Bert se apartó Neal no esperaba ver ahí sentada a Alexandra Hunter.

-Mamá este es Neal-dijo el moreno señalando a él anteriormente nombrado.

-Bert cielo que te teng…- dijo Alex levantando la mirada, a la castaña se le formo una prefecta ¨o¨ en la boca en señal de sorpresa, de todas las personas a las que podía encontrarse en Nueva York, tenía que encontrar se con él, con el padre de sus hijos.

-¿Alex?-Inquirió el de los ojos azules.

-Neal…-susurro.

-Bertie ¿Quién diablos es este señor? –Inquirió Dahnya.

Lo sientooooo lo digo en serio pero es que tuve un problema y es que mi madre me castigó sin portátil y el capitulo lo escribí ayer en el aeropuerto (tenía que recoger a u familiar y el avión se retraso) espero que os guste y en serio lo siento un montón espero actualizar más seguido.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a :

windu93 por su comentario y por que me ha puesto en favoritos que me ayudo muchooo y mariana snape por poner la historia en favoritos

bella9

NO ME ABANDONEIS LECTORAS MIASS

Besos

Maya Dawson h.h


End file.
